Culpable
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Hasta las bestias como Ibiki sienten el dolor de la espina que clava una muerte amarga: el profundo rencor hacia los culpables./ Esta historia participa en el reto: "Contexto, luego personajes" del foro "La academia de Konoha".


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto: "Contexto, luego personajes", del foro "La academia de Konoha".**

 **Personajes:** Chouji e Ibiki.

 **Contexto:** "Encuentro fortuito de un personaje con otro. Uno de ellos guarda un profundo rencor al otro por un suceso del pasado".

 **Palabras:** 998.

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **.**

Él no era el tipo de persona que visitaba cementerios para aliviar el dolor. Sus recuerdos estaban inundados de fantasmas, de carnes al rojo vivo, de cadáveres esparcidos en campos de batalla y de armas de acero bañadas en sangre. La muerte, la poderosa muerte que lo invitó tantas veces, se había convertido con los años en una vieja conocida y las invisibles espinas que le clavó en la piel y en el corazón ya le habían dejado de doler hace muchísimo tiempo.

Admitía, sin complicarse, que se había transformado en una bestia.

Pero alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio, incluso en tiempos de aparente paz, y él era uno de ellos.

Y hasta una bestia como él no escapaba de aquel dolor punzante de esa espina traicionera llamada dolor.

* * *

Se acercó hasta la lápida, diferenciándola de las otras miles que inundaban el camposanto. Su rostro de expresión inquebrantable observó la tumba de granito con un nombre grabado.

No llevaba flores, nunca las había llevado. Quizás para sus parientes alguna vez en el pasado, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese cierto. Podía recordar mejor las cruentas maneras en que había obtenido cada una de las cicatrices de su cabeza que los detalles de situaciones tan lejanas como esa, él no iba a cementerios.

Pero allí estaba, observando una fría piedra con el nombre de alguien que no debía haber muerto tan pronto.

Era joven todavía, tan hermosa como letal. La gente caía en el error de subestimarla, no conocían el alcance de sus habilidades ni su trabajo en las sombras que protegían los cimientos de la aldea. No sabían lo peligrosa que era su labor. Ella, como él, tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio que no figuraba en los periódicos de las aldeas ninjas ni en los libros de historia de la academia.

(Se entendía. Las historias de torturas e invasiones mentales no eran muy heroicas para contar).

Su vida se había ido en un soplo.

Sintió una necesidad de decir algo, pero hace años que había desistido de hablarle a las tumbas, y sólo se quedó allí, mirando la variedad de flores de colores que la adornaban. Era sin duda una de las lápidas más hermosas de todo el camposanto. Sólo otra más—la de un viejo amigo suyo—, tenía arreglos florales similares, tan delicados como elaborados.

El niño, que había crecido bastante, iba muy seguido a limpiar los jarrones, quitar el polvo y a reponer las flores. Y allí se quedaba horas, mirando las flores y pasando sus dedos pálidos por el nombre engravado en la piedra sin quitarse la máscara de ANBU de su rostro; así hasta parecía un fantasma más que vagaba por aquel lugar.

Pero el _chakra_ que había sentido hacía ya unos minutos detrás de él no era el del muchacho, ni menos de su padre. Lo sabía reconocer, é _l estuvo allí._

En silenció se mantuvo, escuchando sólo la respiración del sujeto a sus espaldas. La tensión aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Morino-san?

Tensó su mandíbula al escuchar la voz gentil de aquel hombre. No estaba esperando que alguien se presentara allí justo al mismo tiempo que él. Mucho menos una de las personas que estuvo presenciando _esa_ muerte, aquella que tan amargo sabor le había dejado.

—Akimichi.

El silencio nuevamente se situó sobre ellos. Pasaron tres, cinco, diez minutos. Chōji volvió a hablarle.

—Es un bello arreglo el que ha hecho Inojin, ¿No cree?

Ibiki no respondió, preguntándose por qué aún no se había largado de allí.

—Inojin sufre muchísimo. Se ha vuelto retraído y vuelca todo su tiempo en sus misiones. Sai no quería que se uniera a ANBU, pero no pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo.

 _¿Acaso aquella vez tampoco pudieron hacer nada?_

—Supongo que fue su forma de apartarse del dolor.

Una brisa gélida pasó por el lugar, enfriándole hasta la médula. Las flores de los jarrones se movieron lento y al suelo cayeron unos pétalos de color malva.

—Ha sido muy duro para tod—

Ibiki lo cortó.

—No vine aquí para hablar contigo.

Su presencia ya lo estaba exasperando. Aunque el fuese un shinobi con demasiada experiencia, no podía evitar sentir ese atisbo de rencor hacia aquel hombre. Lo culpaba. Se culpaba también a sí mismo por sus emociones, culpa suya era haberse encariñado tanto con su colega de Interrogación. La conocía desde que era pequeña, cuando su padre y compañero de labores la cargaba en brazos después de trabajar, y la consentía como si fuese una princesa _._ La niña pequeña creció y se transformó en kunoichi. No fue sorpresa que con el tiempo terminase siguiendo los pasos de su padre: estaba hecha para eso.

Ella había dejado de realizar misiones junto al que fuese su antiguo equipo para centrarse en su trabajo y responsabilidades. Shikamaru y Chōji tenían sus respectivas labores también. Aun así aceptaron una misión como equipo tras mucho tiempo, algo relativamente convencional, nada que no pudiesen manejar ninjas de su prestigio. Se suponía que su sincronización era prácticamente perfecta, con un margen de error mínimo, nada podía salir mal…

…y no fue así.

— ¿No se suponía que la formación era perfecta, Akimichi?

La rabia contenida se hizo notar en las palabras mordaces que le lanzó a Chōji.

Resignado se dio la media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara. El más joven le dedicó una mirada dolorosa que no removió en lo más mínimo al hombre de las cicatrices.

Sus malditos amigos de la infancia no fueron capaces de traerla con vida.

¿Tantos años de preparación para qué? ¿Para que descuidaran el cuerpo de su compañera mientras hacía aquella peligrosa técnica?

Qué manera de morir más amarga y paradójica. Ella, de todas las personas, ni siquiera estaba en sintonía con su consciencia. El corazón atravesado con una espada maltraída y la psique dispersa en quién sabe dónde. Su propia técnica la había traicionado y sus inútiles compañeros no salvaron su vida.

Ellos tenían la culpa.

Ellos la dejaron morir.

—Tú la dejaste morir.


End file.
